Look A Yikes
by xMadgirlx
Summary: Hmm, lets see," she said sitting down, "pen, paper, water, now where's my calcultor?" Then Smarty pants (Gohan) walked in the room, "There you are," she said picking him up and sitting him on a chair next to her.Done
1. Chichi thinks she's insane!

Look-a-yikes  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own DBZ.  
  
(A/N: The first chappie might not be funny.)  
  
(A/A/N: This is an A/U so it doesn't fit in to GT properly.)  
  
Chichi ran home straight away, she looked like she'd seen a ghost, she was sweating all over, and her heart was pumping twice its normal speed. She just had to tell the others what she'd seen...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Everyone was here, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Krillin, 18 and Marron. Chichi gulped, she just didn't know how they would react, "Attention everyone," Chichi said, "I have a announcement to make, I've cracked."  
  
"Of course you have," said Goku like he knew the answer to everything; "You always crack eggs at breakfast."  
  
Bulma hit her head with her hand and rolled her eyes, "No she means she's gone mad. Why do you think that Chichi?" she said sounding very concerned.  
  
Chichi suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back which told her to sit down, the was getting stronger, it was like something was trying to stop Chichi what she'd seen with out being too obvious. Chichi had back pains before but this pain was much different for some reason it meant 2 things either she was about to have a stroke or something was working against her. Then she collapsed into a chair, the pain wasn't as strong before perhaps it was old age?  
  
"Grandma are you ok?" asked Pan running towards her.  
  
"I'm fine it's just back pains," she said out of breath *what was I thinking? Something working against me, yeah right.*  
  
"Now, why do you think you've cracked Mom?" asked Goten who'd just got off the phone with his girlfriend.  
  
Chichi gulped, the truth was building up inside of her, getting higher and higher just begging to come out, her chest was tightening, and she said quickly just to get it off her chest, "I saw a Minnie version of me and Goku at 5 star junior school this morning."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They all agreed to keep a look out for Minnie (A/N: I know it looks like I've put a capital on Minnie for no reason, but the damn spell check keeps changing it!!!) Goku and Chichis, one week later, Goku and Goten saw a Minnie version of Gohan and Chichi. They got talking to them and their names were Chichi and Gohan, The Minnie Chichi was 12 and the Minnie Gohan was 11. The little Gohan told them their address and asked if they knew any chiefs that would teach his mom to cook properly and the can the chief be a good-looking male? According to the little Chichi, he and the little Gohan are brothers. Then they were asked by the teacher that was looking after them to come inside because playtime had finished and it was time for work.  
  
"So?" asked Goku pacing up down, "Are we or are we not going to contact them?" he asked for the millionth time.  
  
"I dunno dad," said Gohan, "they might not be telling the truth."  
  
"I say, we just go for it," said Pan, "now what did those guys say they wanted?"  
  
"A good-looking male chief," retorted Goten.  
  
"Hey I know, Trunks, you served pretty good food when we were looking for the black star dragonballs, so why don't you do it?" asked Pan.  
  
"What? Me?" asked Trunks waving his hands like a crazed lunatic.  
  
"Yes you, now go!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"GO!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Trunks sighed, it was pouring with rain guess what he was doing; go on guess, if you're thinking he's at work I that you're totally....wrong. If you're thinking that Pan's persuasive skills aka 'threatening to beat the person up if the didn't do as they were told' worked then you're totally right. If you thought anything else well then you're also wrong. He glanced at the piece of paper with the address on it *what if this is just a practical joke thought up by everyone else?* he thought. *Well, it's too late now. * But then he saw the house that the address matched, it was quite small, and very scruffy, the lawn looked like it hadn't been mowed in years. The block itself looked a bit rough, graffiti on the walls, teenagers skipping school and taking drugs....what? Taking drugs!!! Trunks opened the small green cracked gate to the house and knocked on the cream white door.  
  
"Uh, hello," greeted a small, brown haired woman who was wearing a longish brown skirt and a white blouse.  
  
"Hi, sorry to bother you, but I think a couple of my friends met your children ad they said something about you needing cooking lessons and I thought maybe I could be some kind of assistance?"  
  
"Oh, so you're the person my son Gohan told me expect," said the woman, "please come in."  
  
So Trunks went inside the house, as soon as he came in he immediately saw a wooden staircase with blue stained carpet on it. "Please, this way," said the woman turning right and heading towards a white tiled room with a white table and white chairs with grey fixed cushions on it. So this room was obviously the kitchen, "Please sit down," said the woman, so Trunks sat down on one of the chairs and it wobbled a bit, while the woman stayed standing up. "By the way, my name's Jenna, and yours is?"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Really?" asked Jenna suddenly becoming very interested. Then they both heard a bus stopping and a car stopping (which wheels made an ear piercing screech) both right outside Jenna's house. "Oh, those are my kids," she explained, "Would you mind staying here, I would really like you to meet them..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
xMadgirlx: *appears in armour* ok flamers, do your worst.  
  
Flamers: ok, *a huge ball of flame which has stuff written on it like your story's crap attacks xMadgirlx.*  
  
xMadgirlx: *Drops spear and shield* aaahhh!!!!  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
xMadgirlx: *appears in fireproof suit* ok, this time I'm ready.  
  
Flamers: *did the same as last time*  
  
xMadgirlx: *looks the same before attacked and coughs.*  
  
Flamers: Aren't you meant to do what did before?  
  
xMadgirlx: Nope.  
  
Flamers: Awwww, *Walks off.*  
  
WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS PEOPLE THAT, FLAMES ARE WELCOME BECAUSE I WON'T CARE. 


	2. Note

Note:  
  
*Gets out party hat and sweets* guess what? School's finished, halleluiah, so what I'm saying is I'll be able to update a lot quicker now that there's no homework, no school, no clubs etc.  
  
PS: I'd to thank for all my reviewers for reviewing me *sniff* you're so kind. 


	3. Ticket 12b please report to the bathroom

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: do I really need to say this? I don't own DBZ, happy?  
  
The door swung open, a little girl who looked exactly like Bra when she was 3 walked inside the house, then a 4-year-old Pan, a 17-year-old Vegeta, who took one look at Trunks and rolled his eyes. Then a 16-year-old Bulma came in and looked at Trunks and then she glared at her mother and started looking a tiny bit upset. Then a 12-year-old Chichi came in and started arguing with the Minnie Vegeta, it was something about her wanting her hat back. Then Trunks heard an only too familiar stomach growl and in walked a 12-year-old Goku, then a 7-year-old Goten who was linked arms with an 8- year-old Trunks. (A/N: 'b Trunks' means big Trunks and s Trunks means small Trunks) "Hi," b Trunks murmured. Then Bulma took Jenna's hand and dragged her upstairs and started talking to her about something that left b Trunks with 7 kids.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Vegeta.  
  
Even now Trunks wasn't risking being grounded, Trunks still saw the 17-year- old Vegeta as his very scary Dad. "I'm-I'm hear to teach your Mom how to cook."  
  
"Ooooh, goodie," said Goku, "boy I'm starving, when's dinner ready?"  
  
"Ignore him," said Chichi, "he's always hungry."  
  
"A lot of things make me hungry," explained Goku, "talking, sleeping, sparing, walking, running, sometimes eating makes me hungry."  
  
Then 2 11-year-olds who looked like Videl and Gohan came in, "Sorry we're late," said Gohan, then Vegeta noticed that Videl was hiding something underneath her coat, "What have you got there Devil?"  
  
"Nothing Vegeat, honest," she said in a pleading tone.  
  
"Let's see then," said Vegeta and grabbing the object from Videl, "What?" he said, "a bloody chicken?"  
  
"I had to take something," she said, "besides smarty pant has got a bottle of gin."  
  
"Don't get too excited," said b Trunks, "y'know I could report you all to the police."  
  
"You wouldn't dare do that," said Goku in a cocky voice, "you're dating my Mom, she'd dump if you tried to put us behind bars."  
  
"I'm not dating your mother!" b Trunks boomed.  
  
"That's what they all say," commented Goten.  
  
"Kids," said Jenna running down the stairs with Bulma, "dinner will be ready shortly, and I all hope you made Mr Trunks feel welcome."  
  
"Yes mother, we did, we did," assured Videl.  
  
"Good, oh Trunks be a dear and tell Mr Trunks the names of all of you I've got a quick phone call to make," said Jenna.  
  
"Well my name is Trunks, but you can call me skurnt," said Sknurt, "his name's Goten but you can call him Noteg, her name's Chichi but you can call her Ihcihc, his name's Vegeta but you can call him Vegeat." Said Skurnt rolling his eyes, "and that's Goku but you can call him Oguk, that's Videl but you can call her Devil, that's Gohan, but everyone calls him smarty pants so that's what you should call him. That's Bra but we like to call her Balmu's twin and that's Bulma aka Balmu over there. That's Pan we like to call her sleep-addict."  
  
"Hey!" said sleep-addict rubbing her eyes, "you lie!"  
  
"But it is true," said Skurnt waving his hands about and then he made a run for it while Sleep-addict was yawning.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Trunks felt like he could kiss Jenna because he was so relieved when she announced it was dinnertime; he was relieved because `The twin of Balmu` started asking how he knew about the `flashy thing`, which is properly called a super Saiyan transformation. Trunks nearly leaped out of his skin when he realized that all the boys were Saiyans, he needed to talk to Jenna about this. But first Trunks decided to eat dinner. Jenna set a basket of bread buns on the middle of the table, and then everybody attacked the poor defenceless basket grabbing hold as much bread as they could get their hands on. "Whoa steady," screeched Jenna fighting her children off basket, then she stood up on to the table so everybody could see her, "what have I told you kids about fighting about food?"  
  
"But I'm hungry," complained Oguk.  
  
"When are you not hungry?" asked Vegeat.  
  
"You're just as bad as he is," said Jenna, "don't pick on Oguk."  
  
"I still think Kakarot is a better name," commented Vegeat.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Can we start lessons tomorrow?" asked Jenna. All the kids were in the living room, which was quite messy.  
  
"Sure," said Trunks, "why did you serve your kids so little even though they're always hungry?"  
  
"Y'see, we haven't got much money and we need save food because I haven't got enough money to be shopping every day and there's so many of us.... I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all of this I must be boring you to death."  
  
"No, no," assured Trunks, "you don't seem very old to me, how old are you?"  
  
"33, I have been a mother ever since I was 16, I love all my children to bits."  
  
"I know this sounds rude but have all your children got the same father?"  
  
"Yes they have, well...there is 1"  
  
"Mom," said Ihcihc, "what time is it?" she asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"Holy shit!" said Jenna, "I've got to get to bed you kids have better get to bed."  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh other there," said Jenna pointing to a room that was underneath the stairs.  
  
Trunks went inside the small bathroom unfortunately on the way there he got run over by a mob and in the end Trunks was at the back of the line for the bathroom. But something wasn't right here they weren't just lining up to go to the bathroom, no, they were lining up to take a number for the bathroom. Trunks took 1 and looked at it, it said `12b` after about 12 minutes of waiting his number/letter appeared on the screen above the bathroom so he went in; when Trunks opened the door to get out a bucket of green slime fell on to his head. "Kids!" Screamed Jenna, then she grabbed hold of Skurnt and Noteg's ears and dragged them towards Trunks; "You were supposed to stay in bed, say sorry to Mr Trunks," she ordered.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Noteg.  
  
"Sorry," said Skurnt sarcastically.  
  
"Skurnt, say sorry properly."  
  
"Sorry," he said even more sarcastically, "why should I say sorry when I don't mean it, I hate him!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Jenna turning her back on Skurnt, "he's just a bit tired." Then Skurnt ran off, "come back here!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
In the end Skurnt said sorry to Trunks. Then Jenna went to bed which was her couch; that left Trunks with 9 sleeping kids and 1 awake Balmu, "I'd better get going home," said Trunks.  
  
"Sure," said Balmu, opening the door for him, "oh and by the way, if you're dating my mother then we need to get 1 thing straight, you better not hurt her or there will be serious consequences and I mean very serious consequences." 


	4. Sleepaddict is her name and sleeping is ...

Look-a-yikes part 3  
  
Disclaimer: do I have too?  
  
Sleep-addict is her name and sleeping is her game  
  
A/N: I've been on holiday so that's why I haven't been updating  
  
"So how'd it go?" asked Pan jumping up and down like a maniac. Trunks had been asked the same question countless times the second he walked through the door. He brushed a bit of dust off his jacket. He always asked himself to get a new look and so had Bra, according to her she either had to have cool, trendy brother or no brother at all, so Trunks always had to look out for traps in case Bra decided that she wanted to murder her brother because she hated his style so much that it was beyond repair. He also had to count all the clothes he owned in case Bra took any so that he'd have to go shopping and then Bra will casually say: "I'll go with you." And then she'll make Trunks wear something that impresses her friends. So he had to be very careful. Trunks wasn't the only one who got criticized, Vegeta got one extremely negative remark or rather bash about his moustache and got rid of it straight away.  
  
"So?" asked Pan, panting because she'd been jumping up down non-stop for six hours.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Trunks snapped.  
  
Pan backed away, Trunks had never answered back like that, "Sorry," she said sounding quite hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan," said Trunks giving her friendly hug, "I'm just a bit stressed with..with...this thing."  
  
"Thing? What thing?" asked Pan sounding bewildered.  
  
"Well...when I went to the Minnie kids' house there were...10 kids and there was 1 that looked like a 16-year-old Bulma and well, she threatened me and..."  
  
"You have to go back," cried Pan, "you have to that doesn't sound like the Bulma that we know and I'm sure if I speak with Grandpa he'd think so too."  
  
"I know, it's really strange they look so much like us and they dress like us but..they're personalities are so different and the Minnie version of me hates me." Said Trunks walking up and down, "but I will go back I have a feeling there's a good reason why I should go back I need to find out why they're so similar to us when we look at them."  
  
"Do you think they're Mom and Dad knows?"  
  
"That's another thing one of them has got a different Father to the rest so it could be either the oldest or the youngest."  
  
"Do any of them look different to you than the rest?"  
  
"Only one but it's impossible it's the kid which looks like me."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Trunks rang the gold doorbell very hard; it was pouring with rain and he needed to speak with Jenna. "Oh, hey Trunks," she said opening the door for him; she was wearing a pair of dungarees and a white t-shirt covered with paint.  
  
"Do you have a minute? I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure," she said sitting down on a chair and resting her cup of tea on the round table in front her. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?" she asked calmly while taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Well," he said sitting down, "have you ever wondered why me and your 8- year-old son look similar?"  
  
"Yes," she said quietly, "is that all you came to ask?  
  
"No," he said trying to make eye contact with her but it was pretty hard because she was practically in love with her cup because that was all she was looking at, "do you know?"  
  
"No, but I know this: my husband-no I shouldn't be saying this too you, you'd think I'm mad."  
  
"No I wouldn't," assured Trunks in soothing tone.  
  
"Ok, my husband thinks there is such a thing as saiyans, and he said my boys had Saiyan blood in my boys that's why they can do the 'flashy thing' is this making any sense to you?"  
  
"A lot, please continue."  
  
"Well, according to my husband Saiyans are these horrible aliens which sell and destroy other planets and once our planet was under attack once but the Saiyans stayed. Then they reproduced and you can recognize them by their abnormally spiky hair, amazing strength and monkey-like tails and all my boys and even some of the girls used to have or still have these signs." She said crying into her cup.  
  
"It's ok," he said patting her lightly on the back, "can I ask one more question?" she nodded, "what did you mean when you said that one of your children didn't have the same father as the others? Who is it?"  
  
"Oh," she said dabbing her eyes, "when I was 14 I had my first kid and I gave her away for adoption; after that I swore that I'd never ever have an abortion or give up any of my kids ever again," then she burst into tears again.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I had no idea."  
  
"It's ok, I'm the one who needs to apologize," she said getting up, "for acting so weird," she said answering the blank expression on his face.  
  
"There's just one more thing I have to ask."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How come you've had 11 kids and yet you're thin, what's your secret? My Mom would beg you to tell her if she met you."  
  
"Oooh, that's for me to know and for all dieters in the world to find out."  
  
~Much later~  
  
Trunks had successfully taught Jenna how to make a sandwich (with Ichich's help.) Made her feel better from the drama episode a few hours ago and now they were looking at old photos alone (the kids had gone to bed..well, half of them did anyway,) Trunks had seen so far Oguk with his trousers on his head. Balmu snogging her boyfriend with one eye on the camera and Devil, smarty pants, Oguk, Ichich, Skurnt, Noteg and Balmu successfully making a human pyramid (Twin of Balmu wasn't born yet and Sleep-addict was too young and you need an excuse for Vegeat) well, they did make a human pyramid but the picture just shows them falling down. Now they were looking at the legendary pictures of Sleep-addict (all of them so far were of her sleeping) but then there was a picture of her awake, shocker! And Jenna wrote next to the picture: (all of the pictures were in a photo album, duh) I just had to take a picture of this: Sleep-addict's awake! We're not worthy!  
  
"Bye Trunks!" Jenna called as he left the building. Yep, this is gonna be a excellent week..  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ok, not as funny as the rest and a bit to much talking I'll try better next time honest!  
  
Skurnt: there's always a next time with you.  
  
Me: shut up or I'll kill you off!  
  
Skurnt: ok, ok no need to get ugly (quietly) even though you all ready are.  
  
Me: what was that?  
  
Skurnt: nothing! 


	5. Makeup mayhem

Look-a-yikes part 4  
  
Ok, so no new reviews. (  
  
Disclaimer: ( I am happy to announce that DBZ is finally mine..not! Who actually thought I was serious? (Silence) good.  
  
"Hey Trunks," called Balmu while she was running down the staircase as he opened the door to Jenna/kids' house. It was the next day and things were looking great; everyone was beginning to be nice to him except Skurnt so Trunks had to be careful around him if he didn't want any green err... what was it? On his hair (again.) Anyway, today the kids weren't at school because it was a Saturday; so Jenna asked him the night before to come early to teach her how to cook (duh.)  
  
"Hey Mom," called Oguk jumping up and to get her attention, "can I have some ham?"  
  
"And I'm sure you'd like some bread on the top and bottom of that ham?" she asked putting some plates away.  
  
"Yep," he answered licking his lips greedily.  
  
"Then go as your sister to defrost the bread for you, I've got taxes to be working on."  
  
"I have 5 sisters."  
  
"Then you're spoilt for choice."  
  
"Ok," he answered skipping to go find Ichich.  
  
"Hmm, lets see," she said sitting down, "pen, paper, water, now where's my calculator?" Then Smarty pants walked in the room, "There you are," she said picking him up and sitting him down on a chair next to her.  
  
"Hey Jenna," Trunks called as he walked into the kitchen where the action had all been.  
  
"Oh, sorry Trunks I forgot you were coming," said Jenna. Then she mumbled something about her kids being more organized than she was.  
  
"No you're not," said Trunks.  
  
"Yes, she is," argued Balmu.  
  
"Ok, then she is."  
  
"Trunks, Trunks," whined Sleep-addict, "can I have some blush?"  
  
"Sure," said Trunks not realizing what he had just said.  
  
Then Sleep-addict opened the fridge and took a container of brown sludgy liquid and poured it onto her mashed potatoes, "Yum," she said licking her lips, "Balmu's makeup: the best source ever!"  
  
"Don't it all of it," said Jenna casually, "I want some!" she added.  
  
*Are these people insane?* thought Trunks, *eating makeup? They must be hungry.*  
  
Then Balmu waltzed into the kitchen, "My computer just crashed, luckily I saved everything just before it did."  
  
"Doe!" a voice from upstairs said.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Balmu, "Mom, Sleep-addict's eating my makeup."  
  
"Sleep-addict how could you?" asked Jenna trying to hide her plate of mashed potatoes and Balmu's makeup. "Though it is real food," she added because she knew Balmu was getting very suspicious.  
  
"MOM!!!" boomed Balmu, "HOW COULD YOU EAT MY MAKEUP? IT'S LIKE I'M THE ADULT AND YOU'RE THE KID!!!"  
  
"WELL MAYBE IF WEREN'T SO OBSESSED ABOUT YOU'RE APPEARANCE YOU'D UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR FATHER IS DEAD AND I NEED YOU AND VEGEAT TO HELP ME LOOK AFTER YOUR YOUNGER BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND YOU DON'T NEED TO MAKE ANY MAKEUP OUT THE FOOD WHICH I PAY FOR!!!" screeched Jenna.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT THE TRUTH IS SO DON'T GUILTTRIP ME INTO THE LIE THAT USED FOR MY BABY BROTHERS AND SISTERS." Then she went upstairs and slammed the door.  
  
"Go to your room," Jenna said straight afterwards. "I'm sorry about ignoring you before, Trunks," she said casually as though the episode with her daughter never happened, "would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"Nah, that's ok," said Trunks trying not to make a fuss.  
  
"That's good because we don't have any tea bags," said Jenna.  
  
~1 hour, 15 sandwiches and 3 chocolate bars later~  
  
"Well, I'd better get home," said Trunks.  
  
"Bye!" everyone called, (except for Balmu who was still in her room sulking.) 


	6. The last of many things

Look-a-yikes part 5

Disclaimer: zzzz

A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~ 2 weeks later~

Trunks was asked a week ago that he come to the kids' school play, after many tears from Sleep-addict and lots of begging from Balmu he finally agreed to come and watch; Jenna and Skurnt weren't too happy about this, ("He'll put me off," snapped Skurnt. "The man has probably got a girlfriend and a date that night, no matter what you all think he's definitely got a social life," said Jenna.) Trunks was more than happy to assure Skurnt that he wouldn't put Skurnt off, but he decided to let Jenna think that he did have a girlfriend, (even though he hasn't got one.)

"Hey Trunks," said Jenna, they were just outside the school. The school was pretty normal though it had a lot of kids in it and the school was very small and dirty from the outside. She was wearing a black skirt and a matching blouse. Trunks was wearing a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Nice to see you again, Jenna," greeted Trunks. They went inside the school and into a large hall where the play was being showed (obviously). The hall was pretty big, there were chairs everywhere that you could possibly imagine. There was a stage right at the front if the hall and a huge banner above it reading '

_ 5 Star Junior & secondary school proudly presents: Jungle Quest & Posh People_

(A/N: sorry that the play name was so lame.)

Jenna gave Trunks a pink piece of paper, which was the program it read:

_    Jungle Quest _

_    Actors:_

_George: Trunks Lestra _

_   Annie: Lily Backs _

_   Manna: Teana Star _

_   Jackie: Trousad One _

_   Mother: Tom Star _

_   Father: Gay Fucker_

_   Mike:  Gohan Lestra_

_   Singers:_

_   Orphan: Bra Lestra (solo)_

_   Tiger: Videl: Lestra  (solo)_

_   All of grades 1~5 except the children above (chorus)_

_   Posh People_

_   Actors:_

_   Ms Hen: Bulma Lestra _

_   Dr Netton: Vegeta Lestra _

_   Mr Kean: Crazed Stalker _

_   Mrs Kean: Chichi Lestra _

_   Hannie: Ineed Food_

_   Singers:                    _

_   All of girl chorus_

_   Orphan: Goku Lestra (solo)_

_   Orphan: Goten Lestra (solo) ~'_

"OI!" shouted a man with a leather jacket on. He was very handsome and had a mischievous about him. He walked over to Trunks and grabbed the program off him. "Stay away from her," he commanded. The man was pointing to Jenna; she was shaking in fear. 

"I-I'm not with him," she retorted, she obviously meant it to sound nasty but it sounded pathetic. Trunks guessed that this man must be someone that she truly hated.

"Oh, really," he sneered, "then explain why there are 10 children and not 9."

She stood up from her seat, "You left me pregnant, all alone," she said she was almost crying, "Everyone except me and your oldest daughter think you're dead!"

He smirked, "I certainly did leave you pregnant all alone," he said. "Your programming told you that it was just time for you to have your last baby."

She was now shaking with both anger and fear. "Do you expect me to believe such an idiotic story?! This is worse crap than the Saiyan story. I maybe your wife but believe it or not, I'm certainly not your doormat."

Trunks decided to get a word in, "It may sound like crap, but it's true, I am proof that there are such things especially if you meet my father."

"Aww," the man said, "so you're the prince's son, are you not?"

"I am," admitted Trunks, "but how do you know about us? And is it true that your wife is an android?"  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Jenna pleaded, "he is lying, he faked his own death."

"There was no proof I died, you stupid woman," he snapped. "Do you remember when you were fifteen and I told you everything?"

 "Yes," she hissed, "then you were truthful to me."

The man grinned, "It's quite the opposite in fact," he said coming closer to Jenna, "you never gave any of your children away."

Trunks found that very random.

"That's a lie!" Jenna replied, she was sounding very desperate now, "you told me just before Vegeta was born.

"No, it isn't a lie," contradicted Jenna's husband. "This may come as a shock to you, lets go outside."

"The kids!" both Jenna and Trunks croaked.

"What about the kids, Jack?" asked Jenna.

"Yes, what about them?" said Jack sarcastically, "you always did care about those brats more than me."    

~Meanwhile~

"Oh, Veeeeegeeeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaaaa!" cried a large woman who sounded very much like an opera singer. She flicked her messy bright red hair out of her face. She was wearing a suit, which matched her hair and her face. "Remember at the end to kiss the girl who will have a blonde wig and blue dress on."

"OK," muttered Vegeat, he never practiced this scene so he had to improvise on this. He also hated-no, loathed his annoying teacher, why couldn't she just drop dead? That way everyone wouldn't have a headache after maths when she sang the timetables to the class, (even though everyone learnt them AGES ago).

~Back to Trunks~

"Leave her alone!" Trunks commanded. This argument had gone too far, Trunks could practically sense that Jack was going to hit Jenna next and he didn't want to have to hurt anybody, especially considering that there was a huge crowd of adults and children.

"You're right," snarled Jack, "we don't want anybody to get hurt now, do we?"  
  
Jenna looked as though she was ready to have a kickboxing match with Jack.

"OK," agreed Trunks.

"What are you doing?" boomed Jenna, "you'll get hurt." 

"I won't," assured Trunks, "like I said I'm a Saiyan." 

"B-but, you were lying, y'know, to humour Jack." Said Jenna, she was obviously determined to think that Trunks was normal.

"Now why would I say that?" asked Trunks, putting his hands to hips.

Jenna stayed silent.

"Lets go then," urged Jack. Jenna bit her lip. "You're not still thinking about those kids?" Jenna checked her shoes for scuff marks. "Look, they'll understand, believe me, after all I am their father, right?" Jenna nodded. Jenna and Trunks followed Jack. 

Trunks noticed that Jenna had gone very pale. "What's wrong?" he murmured to her as Jack who had an evil grin on his handsome face led them outside.

"I-I saw this in my dreams," she stammered, she seemed quite dreamy all of a sudden. "I don't usually have dreams, but this was my first1 ever since-since~"

"Since when?" questioned Trunks, eager to get the conversation going.

She buried her head in her hands. "Since I woke up after my coma."  

~A couple of minutes later~

*Where's that bloody girl?" thought Vegeat, he looked as though he was about to kill. *Wait a minute! The girls! They all have blue dresses and blonde wigs on them! God damn it! I hate that woman!*

Vegeat grabbed the nearest girl within his gasp and snogged her.

~Meanwhile~

"Is it true that you have a sister named Bra?" asked Jack.

"Yes," Trunks confirmed.

"Did you know that she is going to die 20 years?" Jack grinned.

"That's a lie!" shouted Trunks, "There's no way that you could possibly know that!"

Jack walked closer and closer to Trunks; there faces were almost touching. Jack murmured, "She wont die until MY Bra's programming kicks in."

*Not this crap again.* Trunks thought. "You're mad!"

"No, I'm not," protested Jack with an evil smile on his face. "Ever wondered why Trunks hates you?"

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Jenna, "it's a lie, all of it, there's no way that Bra could be an android, I gave birth to her."

"Unless," began Jack, walking to Jenna, "her mother was an android who was created to give birth the normal way."

"There's no way that could be true," retorted Jenna, "care to give a reason why that android would be created then." She gave a smirk, which was almost exactly the same to Jack's.

"To kill," Jack answered in a deep voice, "the person that they look like is the person that they will kill and hate." Jenna looked very pale, "that's right, you never had a life, you were never in a coma, you were never an orphan and most of all: you were never a real mother." Jenna burst into tears. Jack didn't stop there, "even if you were a real mother you wouldn't be a very good, in fact I'm surprised that they made it this far."

Jenna wailed harder.

"Quit blubbering, woman!" shouted Jack. He created a ki blast and blasted it at her. She howled with pain, the sounds she made suddenly stopped. Trunks ran over, he tried to get her to sit up but she just held limp in his arms. She was dead. 

Jack was startled of what he had done himself, but he didn't look it.

"Dad!" someone had just shouted, it was Oguk; he had followed them. "What did you do to her?" he hissed. He had a look in his eyes that Trunks had never seen before, it was some kind of loathe, it looked as though hate was a pleasant thing. 

"Did her a favour," Jack snapped. "And you look twice as thin as I left you, what did your mother do to you?"  
  
"My Mom found it very hard to get time to cook for us because she had a job, because YOU took all the money when you went on that TRIP! Mom had to quit because she had to look after Balmu who was attacked by someone, and no prizes if you knew who it was! Your best friend!" bellowed Oguk.

"Who's Balmu?" asked Jack.

"My sister, Bulma." Retorted Oguk. "What did you do after that trip? Go find your other girlfriend and shag her, eh!" Jack looked startled by Oguk's shouting. "That's right I know," continued Oguk. "Mom didn't want us to know so WE could keep on thinking that you loved us, BUT YOU DON'T!"

"Clorian kenat," said Jack. Oguk froze. Balmu, Vegeat, Ichich, Smart-pants, Devil, Skurnt, Noteg, Sleep-addict and Twin of Balmu all walked into the garden. They looked like zombies. "Sentra kallo." They stopped and their heads blasted into a thousand smithereens.

Jack gave an evil grin, he said softly, "And now you………."

THE END                         


End file.
